Big Day, Little Change
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. Family. Yep. That was a pretty big word right there. It had come to mean so many different things for Webby as she'd grown up and it was about to undergo another major change. "No need to get all worked up. You've got this. You've totally got this."


**Author's Note: Wooow, this story is less than 1000 words; it's been a long time since I wrote something that short. This story takes place well into the future when all the kids are adults and I left it vague enough that even without knowing what all will happen in season 2 and season 3, this _should_ still fall into the realm of plausible canon.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney owns DuckTales, I'm just playing around with the characters.**

* * *

Big Day, Little Change

Family.

Yep. That was a pretty big word right there. It had come to mean so many different things for Webby as she'd grown up and it was about to undergo another major change.

She looked at herself in the half-mirror and took a deep, calming breath. "Easy, Webby, you're making a big deal out of nothing," she said aloud. "No need to get all worked up. You've got this. You've _totally_ got this."

"You alright, lass?"

Webby squawked in alarm and instinctively whirled around to face the intruder for an attack but calmed down as soon as she recognized the individual.

"Oh, Uncle Scrooge," she breathed in relief and dropped her arms from their defensive position. "Hi, what are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in."

The old duck shrugged as he came forward to stand in front of her. "I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. I figured you'd probably need it."

"What about Dewey?"

"His brothers are with him," Scrooge answered. "Besides, this is a big day and you're part of the family too. You need just as much love and support as the rest of 'em."

At the mention of 'family', Webby ducked her head and started idly rubbing circles into her elbow. "Hey Uncle Scrooge, can I tell you something?"

"Anything. What's bothering you, Webbigail?" he said.

Webby shook her head. "It's just… today _is_ a big day and I've been looking forward to it for so long, but… now that I'm here… I'm scared that nothing will ever be the same."

She glanced up and saw him smiling gently down at her. "You mean you're scared of losing what you already have with the boys?"

Webby nodded silently.

"Ahh, Webby, you're right. Today _is_ a big day, the _best_ of days, and it's normal for you to be anxious. Yes, there'll probably be some changes, but you've come this far and been through the worst of it. Even with everything you've been through in these short 25 years you've all been alive on this planet, you four have a bond forged of fire and steel, and nothing… literally nothing can take that away from you. No matter what may happen in the future, you're family first, and I couldn't be prouder to call you my grandniece."

Webby sniffled and threw her arms around the old duck's middle. "Thank you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Careful there, lass. If you cry too hard, you'll ruin your makeup and then all of Della's hard work will have been for nothing," he said with a laugh, but hugged her back all the same.

Webby grinned into the hug and then pulled back after a few beats. "No, I wouldn't want to do that. She did a great job."

"Aye, she did. Better?"

She took another deep breath but felt much less anxious than before. "Yes, I am," she said relieved. "Thank you for the pep talk."

"Only doing what your grandmother would have done for you if she were able," Scrooge said warmly. "She'd be proud of you too."

Webby nodded, too choked up for words. Scrooge patted her shoulder and said, "I'll be back before the ceremony starts to lead you down the aisle, but do you want me to fetch anyone else for you before then?"

She didn't even need to think about it. "If she's not busy fussing over Dewey, could you get Della for me?"

Scrooge grinned. "Even if she _is_ fussing over Dewey right now, she'll drop everything she's doing in an instant to come see you. Between the two of us, I think she's more excited for Dewey to be marrying you than anyone else here. Something about finally having you for a daughter by love _and_ by law."

And that was _exactly_ what Webby was most excited for too. She had been a member of this family in every other way that mattered ever since the triplet Duck brothers had first come to live at McDuck Manor fifteen years ago, but now… _today…_ she was _legally_ joining the McDuck-Duck family. Scrooge was right; her marriage wouldn't change any of her relationships. She'd still be Dewey's best friend, Huey and Louie's sister, Della's daughter, Donald's niece, and Scrooge's grandniece.

* * *

 _YES, Debbigail is my DuckTales 2017 OTP with the kids! I absolutely adore their canonically-established relationship and I adore the potential for that to grow into something more as they grow older._

 _I've had the idea for this little oneshot of a story ever since I got into the DuckTales reboot and was just waiting around for season 2 to start. Having finally SEEN the first episode of season 2 on Sunday (yes, I had to wait 'til Sunday) and hearing Scrooge's comment about Dewey and Webby being family gave me the drive to actually follow through and write this!_

 _Also, yes good! Scrooge calling Webby family after saying she wasn't in the 'Last Crash of the Great Sunchaser in the previous season'! EEEK!_

 _Obviously, I have no idea how/when Della will get back to Earth, but I presume she's going to and I just have a feeling she's going to **love** Webby when she finally gets to meet her._


End file.
